Blog użytkownika:LoveyouHicstrid/Hicstrid, Jelsa i nie tylko :)
Te Historie są niepowiązane ze sobą, jeden rozdział to jedna historia, na początku rozdziału będę dawała małe spoilery bo niektóre będą w tych czasach, a niektóre nie, więc żebyście byli ogarnięci :) Na koniec dodam tylko że te historie będę oparte głównie na Hicstrid ♥ choć w niektórych będą też postacie z innych filmów (Dlatego w tytule jest też Jelsa) A i w nawiasach są rzeczy mówione odemnie do was. Miłego czytania 'Rozdział 1 ' * Współczesność * O Hicstrid, choć nie są parą * Czkawka jest takim ,,badboyem" Xdd 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Uwielbiam piec, choć nie twierdzę że jestem w tym miestrzem. Zwykle kończy się na tym że więcej mąki i czekolady ląduję na mojej twarzy niż w cieście. Teraz jest podobnie. Udaje mi się zrobić ciasteczka z czekoladą. Właśnie dokładam mąkę do masy z której powstanie tort czekoladowy aż zadzwonił dzwonek. Odkładam miarkę kuchenną i otwieram drzwi. Szczerze to jestem lekko zaskoczona widząc że to Czkawka przyszedł. -Hej. - mówię. Nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. -Cześć. - Uśmiecha się nieśmiało, jest jak narazie w dobrym nstroju. -Hm... - Udaje mi się wybąkać. Wiem że powinnam go zaprosić do środka i zrobiłabym gdybym tego naprawdę chciała. - Jesteś zajęta? - pyta - Tak jakby.- odpowiadam. To nawet nie jest kłamstwo, bo przecież jestem zajęta. - No tak. To ja już chyba pójdę. - Schodzi z najwyższego schodka w mojej komienicy. - Nie. - protestuję o wiele za szybko i o decybel za głośno. Kulę się ze wstydu. Nie wiem po co tu przyszedł, ciekawość zwycięża. - Możesz wejść, ale uprzedzam że mam robotę. Przez chwilę się waha, lecz w końcu pokonuję najwyższy schodek i wchodzi do mnie. Zamykam drzwi po czym idę do kuchni kończyć ciasto, udając że nie jara mnie to że goszczę u siebie największego przystojniaka w szkole. - Przygotowujesz ciasa na kiermasz dobroczynny? - Obchodzi barek i patrzy na moje ciastka. - Mama wyjechała na weekend z miasta. Jest przeciwniczką cukru, więc korzystam z jej nieobecności. Śmieje się i bierze ciastko, przed zjedzeniem jednak patrzy na mnie i czeka na pozwolenie. - Częstuj się. - mówię. - Ale ostrzegam to że lubię ciastka, nie znaczy że umiem je robić. - Wsypuję mąkę do miski. - Chcesz powiedzieć że masz wolną chatę i spędzasz piątkowy wieczór, piekąc ciasteczka? Typowa nastolatka - mówi kpiącym tonem. - Co mam powiedzieć. - wzruszam ramionami - zawsze byłam buntowniczką. Podchodzi do moich regałów i szuka czegoś, bierze szklankę i idzie w stronę lodówki - Masz mleko? - Przerywam mieszanie ciastek i patrze jak nalewa sobie mleka mojej mamy do szklanki. Czuję się jak u siebie w domu, piję łyk po czym odwraca się do mnie, widząc że patrzę na niego, uśmiecha się. - Nie powinnaś częstować ciasteczkami bez mleka, co z ciebie za gospodyni? - bierze 2 ciastko po czym siada za barkiem. - Oszczędzam moją gościność na proszonych gości. - odpowiadam sarkastycznie po czym odwracam się do blatu. - Au, zabolało. - śmieję się. Włączam mikser, dzięki czemu nie muszę z nim rozmawiać przez najbliższe 3 minuty. Nie wiem jak teraz wyglądam, ale na pewno jak potwór... no co zrobić. Wyłączam mikser po czym wyjmuję mieszaki i daję mu jeden, swój oblizuję. Uśmiecha się. - Jesteś nadzwyczaj gościnna. - Lepiej nic nie mów. Albo to zliżesz albo zrobię to sama. - Podchodzę do szafki po czym wyjmuję szklankę i nalewam sobie wody, a nie mleko. - Chcesz wodę, czy nadal będziesz udawał że smakuję ci te wegańskie gówno? (Sory że gówno ale to mi pasowało xd) Śmieje się, marszczy nos po czym podaje mi szklankę. - Chciałem być miły ale nie dam rady wypić tego cholerstwa. (Sory xd) Poproszę wodę. Śmieję się po czym płuczę jego szklankę i nalewam mu wody. Siadam naprzeciwko niego i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, zaczynam jeść ciastka. Siedzi w milczeniu i patrzy jak jem. Nie pytam dlaczego się tutaj zjawił, ponieważ podoba mi się ta cisza. W końcu Czkawka bez słowa wstaje i wchodzi do salonu. Rozgląda się dookoła z ciekawością. Jego uwagę przyciągneły zdjęcia na ścianie. Odchylam się na krześle i patrzę jak węszy. Nie śpieszy mu się i wydaje mi się bardzo pewny siebie. Wraca do kuchni i siada naprzeciwko mnie. Uśmiecha się do mnie raz jeszcze. - Bardzo dobre te ciasteczka.- mówi. Nagle coś zaczyna pikać. Biegnę szybko do piekarnika, otwieram go, ale ciasto jeszcze surowe, odwracam się do Czkawki, a on trzmyając mój telefon mówi. - To SMS. Daj ciastu jeszcze chwilę. - mówi ze śmiechem. Wracam do barku. Czkawka czyta moje SMS'y. Nie ma za grosz szacunku do czyjejść prywatności, ale na razie mi to nie przeszkadza. - Mówiłaś mi że nie masz telefonu. - zauważa. - Czy to była po prostu wymówka żeby nie dać mi swojego numeru? - Bo nie miałam. To prezent od przyjaciółki, tylko do SMS'ów. - Ale co to w ogóle za SMS'y? - Patrzy na wyświetłacz i czyta jeden z nich. - ,,Astrid, jesteś piękna, Najprawdopodobniej jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą we wszechświecie, a jeśli ktoś Ci powie coś innego, ubije jak psa." - ''Unosi brwi i patrzy na mnie, po czym wraca do wiadomości. - Jezu, Astrid, wszystkie są takie. Proszę, powiedz że to nie ty je wszystkie piszesz do siebie dla polepszenia nastroju. Śmieję się i zabieram mu telefon. - Dosyć tego. Nie pozwolę żebyś zniszczył mi zabawę. Odchyla się do tyłu wybuchając śmiechem. - Więc to naprawdę ty je wszystkie wysłałaś? - Nie! - Zaprzeczam gwałtownie. - Dostałam je od Szpadki. To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Wyjechała na drugi koniec świata. Nie chcę żebym była smutna, dlatego codziennie dostaje te SMS'y. To naprawdę miłe. - Akurat. Pewnie tak Cie wkurzają że nawet ich nie czytasz. Skąd on o tym wie? Odkładam telefon i kłade ręce na piersi. - Ona ma dobre intencje. - mówię, nie chcąc się przyznać że rzeczywiście te wiadomości mnie denerwują. - One cie niszczą. Nadmuchują twoje ego, do takich rozmiarów, że pewnego dnia pękniesz jak balon. Bierze moją komórkę, po czym wyciąga z kieszeni swoją. Prawdopodobnie wziął ode mnie numer. Super. - Musimy to wyprostować zanim zaczniesz cierpieć na manie wielkości. Oddaje mi komórkę i piszę coś na swojej. Po chwili chowa ją do kieszeni. Znów rozlega się pikanie, tym razem wiem że to SMS a nie piekarnik, biorę telefon, czytam i wybucham śmiechem. '' ,, Te ciastka są do dupy. I wcale nie jesteś aż taka ładna." '' - I co lepiej? - pyta kpiąco. - Mam nadzieje że spuściłem trochę powietrza. Śmieje się, odkładam tel. na barek i wstaje. - Wiesz jak sprawić dziewczynie przyjemność. - Podchodzę do salonu i odwracam się do niego. - Oprowadzić cie po domu? Wstaje i podąża za mną, nie śpieszy mu się. Przygląda się każdemu szczegółowi. W końcu docieramy do mojej sypialni. Otwieram drzwi, ale nie wchodzimy jeszcze. - A to mój pokój. - mówie. - Możesz się rozjerzeć, ale z dala od łóżka, nie mamy jeszcze 18 lat. W ten weekend nie moge zajść w ciążę. Odwraca się do mnie z progu. - Tylko w ten? Czyli w następny już możesz? Wchodzimy do pokoju. - Nie. chyba muszę jeszcze poczekać kilka tygodni. - Wiesz, właściwie mam już 18 lat. Przekrzywiam głowę, nie wiedząco co mu chodzi. - Mam ci pogratulować? Patrzy znacząco na moje łóżko. -Nie, po prostu powiedziałaś że mam się trzymać z dala od łóżka, bo nie mamy jeszcze 18 lat. Ja mam. Serce zaczyna mi szybciej bić. Wcale mi się to nie podoba. - No dobra, powiedzmy że chodziło mi o 19 lat. Podchodzi do stolika nocnego, po czym bierze książkę, którą dostałam. Odkłada ją i kładzie mi się na łóżko. Nie wierzę własnym oczom. On naprawdę na nim leży. Podchodzę do niego i ściągam jego nogi z łóżka. Kiedy jednak łapie go za nadgarstki, przyciąga mnie do siebie tak szybko że nawet nwm co się dzieje. Odwraca mnie na plecy i przyciska do materaca. Jestem w takim szoku, że nawet nie walczę. Ba! Ja nie chce walczyć. Puszcza moje ramiona i dotyka mojego nosa, śmiejąc się przy tym. - Mąka. - tłumaczy. - Nie mogłem już na to patrzeć. Opiera się o węzgłowie w łóżki i znów kładzie nogi. - Ciasto! - przypominam sobie. Szybko biegne do piekarnika i wyjmuje lekko spalone. Niejest tak źle, jakaś polewa i będzie okej. Biorę 2 ciasteczka, wracam na łóżko i daje 1 Czkawce. Leżymy w całkowitej ciszy, jędząc ciasteczka. Po zjedzeniu Czkawka się odezwał. - Dlaczego na parkingu pozwalałaś by Davin cie całował? - To nie jest mój chłopak. - Nie dlatego pytam. Wyglądałaś na wkurzoną i znudzoną. Pytam dlaczego pozwalasz mu na to chociaż wyraźnie nie chcesz by cie w ogóle dotykał. Jego słowa mnie przytłoczyły. Zaczynam się pocić. Nieswojo się czuję, na tą myśl że tak łatwo mnie przejrzał, podczas gdy ja nie zdołałam rozszyfrować jego. - Moja oojętność była aż tak widoczna? - Tak. Nawet z piędziesięciu metrów. - To skomplikowane. - Spokojnie. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, tak tylko pytałem. Oboje leżymy na plecach, patrząc się w sufit. Przerywam tą ciszę - Miałeś kiedyś kogoś na poważnie? - pytam. - Tak, ale nie chcę o tym mówić. - To nie dlatego pytam. - próbuję dobrać słowa. - Co czułeś kiedy ją całowałeś? - pytam w końcu. - Mam być szczery? - Tak - No dobra, to chyba byłem... napalony. - Czyli miałeś te wszystkie motylki w brzuchu i tak dalej? - Można tak powiedzieć. Do czego zmierzasz? - Do tego że ja tego nie mam. Nie czuję tego kiedy jestem z chłopakiem. W ogóle nic nie czuję. Tylko odrętwienie. Pozwalam Davinowi na to, bo nic nie czuję. Nie odzywamy się do siebie przez chwilę, myślałam że coś odpowie ale myliłam się. - Wiem, że to dziwne. I nie, nie jestem lesbijką. Po prostu przed Tobą nie pociągał mnie żaden chłopak. Zacisnełam powieki i zasłoniłam twarz. Zaraz się spale ze wstydu. Czuję że Czkawka porusza się na łóżku. W następnej chwili, odciąga ode mnie ręce. Otwieram pczy a on mnie pyta. - Na prawdę cię pociągam? - Jezu... - jęczę - Teraz dopiero napompujesz sobie ego... - Pewnie tak. - śmieje się. - Musisz szybko mi dowalić bo zaraz stanie się równie wielkie jak twoje. - Przydałaby ci się zmiana fryzury. - wyrywa mi się - grzywka opada ci na oczy jak był bys Justinem Bieberem. To wkurzające. Przeczesuję palcami włosy po czym opada na łóżko. - O rany. To naprawdę zabolało. Myślałaś nad tym już od jakiegoś czasu. - Od poniedziałku - Ale poznaliśmy się w poniedziałek... Od samego początku nie lubisz moich włosów? - Z krótkimi przerwami. Milczy przez dłuższą chwilę po czym się uśmiecha. - Nie wierzę że ci się podobam. - Cicho. - Pewnie chcesz zaznać ukojenia w moich gorących, męskich spoconych ramionach. - Przymknij się. - Założe się że marzysz o mnie, wieczorami, leżąc na tym łóżku. - Zamknij jadaczkę Czkawka. - Może nawet... Zatykam mu usta dłonią. - Bardziej mi się podobasz jak milczysz. Kiedy się już nie odzywa, biorę ręka i kłade ją spowrotem za głowę. - Nudzę się. - mówi w końcu. - To idź do domu. - Nie chcę. C o robisz jak się nudzisz? Nie masz telewizora ani komputera. Siedzisz na łózku i rozmyślasz jaki ze mnie przystoniak? Przewracam oczami. - Czytam, gotuję, biegam. - Czytasz, gotujesz, biegasz i rozmyślasz o mnie, co za pasjonujące życie. - Lubie je. - Nie twierdzę że ja go nie lubię. - sięga po księżkę, którą wcześniej oglądał. - Masz, czytaj. Otwieram na 2 stronie, dotąd mi się udało przeczytać. - Aż tak ci się nudzi? - pytam - Okropnie. - przyznaje - To romans. - ostrzegam. - Czytaj. Opieram poduszkę o węzgłowie, sadowie sięi czytam. Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział tego ranka, że będę czytać romans w moim łóżku Czkawce to bym go posłała do psychiatryka. No cóż. * RANO * Otwieram oczy i przesuwam się na bok, jest pusta. Siadam i rozglądam się, światło jest zgaszona a ja przykryta kołdrą. Książka leży na stoliku, zakładka wskazuję że przeczytaam z 1/3. Musiałam zasnąć nad książką. O nie! Idę do kuchni. Rozglądam się wokół, biore telefon i czytam SMS'a. ,,''Zasnełaś w chwili gdy główna bohaterka miała poznać sekret swojej matki. Jak mogłaś! Przyjdę jutro wieczorem to dokończysz czytanie. Po za tym masz nieświeży oddech i strasznie chrapiesz." Wybucham śmiechem. Patrzę na zegar. Jest 2 w nocy. Idę do łóżka i kłąde się spać. Rozdział 2 * Czasy wikingów * Valka i Stoick są * Czkastrid Perspektywa Astrid - ... no i wtedy pokazał mi ten rysunek. - Valka opowiadała mi czasy, kiedy Czkawka był chłopcem, jest bardzo miła, dopiero odkąd jestem z Czkawką, poznaliśmy się lepiej. Właśnie kończyła mi opowiadać, jak do domu wszedł mój ukochany. - Astrid. Kiedy przyszłaś? - spytał całując mnie w policzek, usiadł obok mnie na kanapie - Nie wiem, może 2 h temu - odpowiedziałam uśmiechnięta - Nie było Cię, więc zapoznałyśmy się trochę lepiej - wyjaśniła mu Valka - No dobrzę... - był lekko zdziwiony - no to my ten, chodźmy do mojego pokoju - wziął mnie za rękę i poszliśmy na górę. Położyłam się u niego na łóżku, on zamknął drzwi i usiadł przed biurkiem odwrócony do mnie. - Co Ci o mnie naopowiadała? - powiedział lekko wystraszony, ale z uśmiechem, marszcząc brwi. - A nic, nic. - Wzięłam ręce za głowę, zamknęłam oczy i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Czkawka odwrócił się, miał sięgnąć po coś z biurka ale słysząc co mówię zabrał rękę. - Nie wiedziałam że byłam Twoim ideałem w wieku 13 lat - powiedziałam rozbawiona, otworzyłam jedno oko, podniosłam jedną brew i popatrzyłam na niego, uśmiech nadal nie schodził mi z twarzy. Czkawka pokiwał głową na boki, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Szybkim ruchem znajdował się już tuż nade mną, popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy i wyszeptał mi do ucha - Zawsze byłaś moim marzeniem, kochanie - na dwa ostatnie słowa aż zadrżałam, on doskonale wiedział co zrobić bym tak się czuła, więc uśmiechnął się pod nosem, znając mnie na wylot. Pocałował mnie w ucho i powoli odsunął się od niego patrząc mi znowu głęboko w oczy. Pocałował mnie. Ja oddałam pocałunek, który stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny. Złapałam go za ramiona, odwróciłam na bok, w ten sposób teraz ja znajdowałam się nad nim. Trzymałam swoje ręce obok jego głowy, podbierając się nimi, on natomiast swoją jedną rękę trzymał na moich plecach, przysuwając mnie jeszcze bliżej, a drugą rękę miał na moim udzie. Raz na jakiś czas czerpaliśmy powietrza, patrząc sobie w oczy i uśmiechając się. Byłam szczęśliwa. Nagle znowu przewróciliśmy się razem, znowu znajdował się na mnie, a ja pod nim. Zdjął swój kombinezon, a ja zdjęłam jego koszulkę, odwdzięczył się tym samym, po chwili oboje byliśmy w samej bieliźnie. Zaczął całować mnie w podbródek, schodząc coraz niżej, szyja, obojczyki, ramiona, aż znowu wchodził w górę, zaprzestał kończąc na ustach. Całowaliśmy się zachłannie i bez opamiętania. Każdy kolejny skrawek ubrania zdejmowaliśmy coraz śmielej. Tą noc zapamiętam na zawsze. ' Rozdział 3 ' Dedykuję ten rozdział XAngel4X ponieważ dzięki jej opku, miałam pomysł na niego :) * Hicstrid, Jelsa, Zaplątani, Anna i Kristoff * Na plaży. * 2 grupy, dziewczyny i chłopaki (leżą osobno) * CHŁOPAKI * - Ehh... - westchnął Julek - nudno tak leżeć, zagrajmy w coś - Piasek był przyjemnie ogrzewany przez słońce, lekki wiaterek kołysał morzem, które było zaskakująco piękne, ale każdy po czasie by się znudził. - Ale w co? - zapytał Krostoff - wstając do pozycji siedzącej. - Może www... ajj! Szczerbatek! - Zaciął się Czkawka, na co smok go oblizał. - Przecież wiesz że to się nie zmywa! - Szczerbatek na słowa pana strzelił lekkiego focha i porwał mu koszulkę. Czkawka został w samych spodniach. * DZIEWCZYNY * - As! As! - Elsa krzyczała i machała rękoma przed oczami koleżanki która patrzyła w jeden punkt. - As? Co jest? - Ja chyba wiem co jest -Powiedziała rozśmieszona Roszpunka - Aaa.. haha! No taak! - Tym razem do Anna już nie mogła wytrzymać ze śmiechu. - Co? - spytała Elsa - No zobacz! Szczerbatek podarł koszulkę Czkawki, pacz jaki umięśniony - Szeroko uśmiechała się Anna - Mrrrr.... - Wymruczała do Astrid, na co ona pokazała jej języka. - No! Astrid! Nie wiedziałam że Czkawka to takie ciachoo - Roszpunka wzieła nogi pod głowę i oparła się rękami o kolana. - Ehmm - Przewróciła oczami Astrid * CHŁOPAKI * - Chłopaki... zobaczcie minę As! Hah... już wiem co zrobimy. - Powiedział uśmiechnięty Jack - O co Ci chodzi? - Zdziwił się Czkawka - No zobaczcie! Patrzy na Ciebie jak w hipnozie, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja chce zobaczyć taką minę u swojej dziewczyny. - Na te słowa wszyscy chłopacy zaśmiali się. - Na napewno to dobry pomysł? - Krostoff nie był pewien - Stary, nie gadaj tylko zdejmuj koszulkę, w gruncie rzeczy, Anna będzie uradowana gdy Cię zobaczy bez niej - Julek namawiał przyjaciela. - Przy okazji będzie Ci o niebo chłodniej... - No, dobra... * DZIEWCZYNY * - Ej. Co to ma być? - Powiedziała zszokowana Elsa, stanem swojego chłopaka - Widzicie to co ja? - Wypaliła równie zdziwiona Roszpunka - Co oni wyrabiają? - Wydukała Anna, wszystkie dziewczyny wstały, oprócz As. - Oo nie! - krzykneła Astrid, wstając jak przyjaciółki, na co wszystkie dziewczyny spojrzały na nią. - Tak nie będzie! Chcą się bawić? Proszę bardzo, mam plan. - Popatrzyła na wszystkie koleżanki wesoło. - Co chcesz zrobić? - Spytała już lekko ucieszona Elsa - Jak myślicie? - Dziewczyna wskazała na torbę którą przyniosły na plaże i toaletę za nimi. Wszystkie na raz popatrzyły się szyderczo i po kolei wchodziły do toitoia(xd), bynajmniej nie na potrzębę. * CHŁOPAKI * - Hyhy! Widzieliście je? - Jack nadal był z tego zadowolony - Heh, słodkie są jak tak nam się przypatrują - Uśmiechnął się Krostoff * DZIEWCZYNY * - No dobra! Każda przebrana? - Spytała Astrid, na co każda pokiwała głową w gęście zgody. - No to dobra, zaczynami. - Mrukneła już jak by do siebie. Wszystkie dziewczyna ściągneły z siebie podkoszulki. Zostały w samych krótkich spodenkach i w górnej części bikini. - Niech też mają na co popatrzeć. - Powiedziała rozbawiona przyjaciółka, na co inne śmiechneły xd. Astrid miała błękitny kostium, podkreślający jej oczy, Elsa miała biały, Anna zielony, a Roszpunka fioletowy. Gdy zobaczyły miny swoich chłopaków wybuchneły, nie mogły już się powstrzymać, śmiały się siedząc na piasku. * CHŁOPAKI * - Thorze przenajświętszy... - Tylko tyle zdołał powiedzieć Czkawka. Żaden inny nic nie powiedział, nikt nie mógł oderwać oczu od pięknej sylwetki swojej ukochanej, dziewczyny patrzyły na to z triumfem i nadal rozbawieniem. * DZIEWCZYNY * - Okej, zrobiłyśmy swoje, to co teraz? - Spytała Roszpunka - Może do nich pójdziemy? - Na tę myśł Anna podskoczyła, Kristoff był w jeszcze większym szoku ( XDD ) - Dobry pomysł, jestem ciekawa jak zareagują. - Zaśmiała się Elsa - No to chodźmy. - Astrid puściła oczko do koleżanek i wszystkie poszły wolnym krokiem do chłopaków. * CHŁOPAKI * - Eemm - chrząkał się Julek - idą tuu... - No to będzie zabawa - Jack się szeroko uśmiechnał, nadal przyglądając się swojej dziewczynie. - Hej - dziewczyny powiedziały chórem, każda usiadła obok swojego chłopaka. - Cześć - odpowiedzieli, nadal byli w lekkim szoku i byli stłumieni widząc pół nagie ciała swoich kobiet tak blisko. - To co? - Roszpunka popatrzyła na wszystkich - Co robimy? - Tym razem spojrzała na dziewczyny, każda miała tak samo szyderczy uśmiech jak przed tem. - Gramy w butelke? - Spytała jak by od niechcenia Anna, ale nadal szyderczo (XDD) (Sory za butelkę, ale w każdym opku musi być :D !) - Okej :D - każdy się zgodził, ustawili się w kółku. - To co kto zaczyna? - spytał Krostoff - Ja chcę - Elsa wzieła pustą już butelkę, ustawiła na środku i pokręciła, zanim jednak to zrobiła, popatrzyła jeszcze wesoło na przyjaciółki. - Jack... no zobacz :D mam Ciebie - Elsa puściła oczko do niego, na co on przełknął ślinę - Pytanie czy wyzwanie? - Ee, yyy, ohh - chrząkałsię przez chwilę - Wyzwanie, raz się żyję - Okej. - Powiedziała cały czas zerkając na dziewczyny - Musisz... Wsadzić sobie 5 kostek lodu do majtek - powiedziała rozbawiona, a każdy wybuchł śmiechem, oczywiście oprócz chłopaka. - Oj błagam! Elsa! - próbował ją udobruchać - Wkładaj! (hehe xd) - ,, wyczarowała " kostki lodu (chyba wiecie o co biega) i podała chłopakowi - Proszę bardzo, powodzenia. Chłopak wstał, odwrócił się, było widać że wkłada te kostki w ,,te" miejsce, na co każdy po prostu tażał się ze śmiechu do bólu brzucha. :D - Już. - powiedział zdenerwowany - Teraz ja kręce - powiedział, każdy już siadał na swoje miejsca, ale każdy był jeszcze rozbawiony. Wypadło na Julka - Wyzwanie - powiedział dumny koleżka (xd) - No dobraa... załatw nam tutaj po kilka piw na głowę - Odpowiedział, a chłopak w euforii, pobiegł i wrócił po paru chwilah z koszem pełnym piw. - Proszę bardzo, częstujcie się! - powiedział uradowany, stawiając i pokazując na beczkę piwa. Każdy wziął co swoje i gra ruszyła dalej. Było przy tym dużo śmiechu, aż w końcu wypadło na Astrid... a kręcił Czkawka. (Jak by co to każdy był już wstawiony po piwie xd) - No co kochanie? - Powiedział uśmiechnięty, łapiąc dziewczynę za ramię. - Prawda czy wyzwanie? - Wyzwanie. - odpowiedział - Hmm... no to... - podszedł do niej bliżej, szeptał jej do ucha, na co ona się lekko zarumieniła, nie uszło to na uwadzę znajomych. - Niech Ci będzie misiu... - chłopak się odsunął, uśmiechneli się do siebie - No tooo...? - Ciągnął ostatnią literę Krostoff - Coo robisz? - Nie Twoja sprawa. - sykneła, iorąc butelkę i kręcąc, wypadło na Jacka - Wyzwanie - Musiszzzz.... - pomyślała przez chwilę, przyglądając się Elsie, na co ona zareagowała wystraszona, As podeszła do Jacka i szepneła mu coś do ucha, on jak strzała wstał i podszedł do ukochanej. Usiadł na przeciwko niej, każdy patrzył na to z ciekowością, prócz As, ona wiedziała co się zdarzy. Popatrzyli sobię w oczy, po czym chłopak ją namiętnie pocałował, ona natomiast oddała mu pocałunek, w tle było takie buczenie ( Takie ,, Uuuu!!" ,, Gorzko!" Itp wiecie o co mi chodzi ;) ) Oderwali się od siebiepo chwili, usiedli obok siebie i złapali się za rękę. - Ejj, może już wracajmy do domu? - powedział pijany Krostoff, ledwo się trzymał - Dobra - zgodzili się chórem, kończąc tym grę. Wracali do domu chwiejnym krokiem, podtrzymując się nawzajem by nie ,,wiwinąć orła" :p Będąc już w domu, każdy momentalnie zasnął, nie zwarzając gdzie, każdy spał gdzieś w kącie, stole czy ubikacji, jedyne co to Czkawka razem z Astrid zesneli przytuleni do siebie na łóżku. :) * Rozdział 4 * - To będzie trochę smutny rozdział xd - Czkastrid są razem - Są i Valka i Stoick Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie skończyliśmy zajęcia. Każdy wyczedł z areny, oprócz Czkawki i mnie, no i naszych smoków oczywiście. Byliśmy od siebie z metr, był odwrócony ode mnie, kombinował coś przy lotce Szczerbatka - Tooo... - odezwałam się po krótkiej chwili - Idziemy gdzieś dzisiaj? - Nie mogę Astrid. - Ale jak to? Dawno już nie szliśmy gdzieś razem. - Wiem, ale nie mogę, obiecałem tacie że mu pomogę przy wiosce - Jak zwykle. - A wieczorem? - Pyskacz mnie prosił bym zrobił kilka mieczy - Nie możesz tego odłożyć? - Już za długo to odkładałem, nie mogę. - Jasne, bo ja jestem na ostatnim miejscu - Nie zaczynaj, wiesz że tak nie jest! Nie dramatyzuj! - Co?! Nie dramatyzuj?! Nie spotkaliśmy się we dwoje od tygodni! - westchnął, odwrócił się, popatrzyliśmy na siebie przez chwilę, zacisnełam wargi. - Nie to nie. - Wsiadłam na Wichurę i odlecieliśmy do domu. Będąc już w domu, nie mogłam się skupić na niczym, w końcu... coraz mniej ze sobą gadamy, coraz więcej kłótni. Może nie jesteśmy dla siebie? Ehh. Przecież go kocham... ale... coś się zmieniło. Jak patrze na jego oczy, nie widzę już tego cudownego błysku. A może to jakieś urojenia? Już nie wiem co myśleć! A może on ma rację? Dramatyzuje. Jestem za bardzo powściągliwa... ma dużo rzeczy na głowie a ja mu jeszcze tyłek zawracam... Ehh. Powinnam go przeprosić? Nie wiem. Trochę się boję. Ja... no bo... eh, szczerze... nigdy właściwie nikogo nie przepraszałam, przecież jestem Astrid Hofferson, wojowniczka bez uczuć... Choć... właściwie już nie wiem. Trochę się pozmieniało, nie sądzę że ta ksywa już do mnie pasuję... W końcu ktoś bez uczuć nie powinniem mieć partnera... nie powinien kochać, ani się smucić, zamartwiać. Nie jestem już tą samą osobą. Czy to źle? Bo czuję sięę... smutna. Kiedyś, nie obchodziło mnie nic, a jednak czułam się niby wesoło... A od kiedy jestem ,,milsza" że tak rzekne to wszystkim się zamartwiam... Więc, to może chodzi o mnie? Może nie powinnam się zmieniać? Nie powinnam się zakochać? Powinnam być za to bezlitosna, jak to na wojowniczkę przystało. Tą starą wojowniczkę, tą bez uczuć. Jestem rozdarta. Co mam począć? Czuję się taka bezbronna! To starszne! Nigdy się tak nie czułam! Nie! Czy ja płaczę?! - westchnełam, usiadłam na łóżku, łokcie oparłam na kolanach, twarz zasłoniłam dłońmi, uspokoiłam płacz. Po chwili zasnęłam. Sen: Jestem nad Kruczym Urwiskiem, w rękach trzymam zeszyt, jest on Czkawki. Patrzę przed siebie, jak morze łączy się z niebem, które było w tej chwili na prawdę prze śliczne, złote słońce zachodzące za morskie fale, widok zabierał dech w piersiach. Wzięłam zeszyt Czkawki, otworzyłam go, przeczytałam fragment, wtapiałam wzrok jeszcze przez chwilę na jego rysunki. Poleciała mi łza. Zamknęłam zeszyt, pocałowałam go i wrzuciłam do morza. Policzki miałam coraz to bardziej mokre od łez, ale jednak się uśmiechnęłam. Poczułam ból, rozpacz, tęskno, miłość, szczęście, ulgę, jednocześnie. Niemożliwe stało się możliwym. '' Obudziłam się następnego dnia. Nie miałam pojęcia co oznaczał ten sen. Spojrzałam za okno, położenie słońca wskazywało na to że zaraz zaczynają się zajęcia. Umyłam się, ubrałam, zjadłam śniadanie, ale nie wyszłam, nie chciałam udawać że wszystkie jest w porządku. Bo tak nie jest. A że nie chciałam zbędnych pytań, po prostu zostałam w domu. Lepsze to niż patrzenie z tęsknotą na swojego chłopaka, który nie ma dla Ciebie czasu... No nic. Chciałam położyć się jeszcze na łóżku i poleżeć, ale przypomniałam sobie o mojej przyjaciółce. Poszłam do stajni, dałam kosz ryb Wichurce, a że nie miałam zamiaru iść do SA, to zaproponowałam jej lot, zgodziła się oczywiście. Leciałam tak sobie chyba z godzinkę (Czyt. 4h.) Gdy byłam w powietrzu, zapominałam o wszystkich słabościach. Byłam nią. Nieugiętą Astrid Hofferson. Bez problemów. Bez uczuć. Czułam się silna. Z niechęcią postanowiłam że trzeba wracać, trochę już nas nie ma... Nie chciałam napotkać jeźdźców, więc od razu udałam się do domu, przez okno, a Wichura ze mną. Wiem że nie mogę długo uciekać od wszystkiego, ale wole jak najdłużej się da. Usiadłam na łóżku opierając się o ścianę. Nagle ktoś zapukał. Poszłam otworzyć a tu kto? Nikt inny jak Czkawka. Szczerze nie chciałam go zobaczyć, chodź wiedziałam że będzie chciał pogadać. Nie wiem czemu, poleciała mi mała łza, maciupeczka, głowę miałam skuloną, jak bym uciekała od jego wzroku. Czemu przy nim się tak czuję? Tylko przy nim nie jestem nieugięta. Tylko przy nim mam uczucia. Tylko przy nim coś czuję. Tylko przy nim płaczę... Tylko przy nim wiem że mogę płakać ile chcę. Czy on wywiera na mnie aż takie emocje? Stałam tak przez chwilę myśląc o nim, mając go przede mną... Odezwał się - Przepraszam. - Spojrzałam na niego. Przełknęłam ślinę i znów spuściłam wzrok. - Naprawdę przepraszam, to moja wina, pow... - Nie. - Przerwałam mu. Mówiłam cichutko, prawie szeptem. - To moja wina, miałeś rację, dramatyzuję, masz dużo rzeczy na głowie. - Mówiłam, każde słowo zaznaczało nową łzę. - a ja jeszcze na Ciebie krzyczę. - Zaczęłam popłakiwać. Chłopak patrzył na mnie ze smutkiem. - Nie powinnam, przepraszam. - Mówiąc ostatnie słowo rozkleiłam się. Czkawka wszedł z progu do środka. Przytulił mnie. - Jaa.. - Chciałam jeszcze coś powiedzieć ale przerwał mi. - Cii... - Kołysał mnie w ramionach, jednocześnie mając swój podbródek na mojej głowie, raz na jakiś czas całował mnie w czoło, nadal uspokajając. Aż przestałam płakać. Odsunęłam się, popatrzyliśmy sobie w oczu. Ręce miał na moich policzkach, kciukami wycierał moje łzy. Lekko się uśmiechnął, oddałam uśmiech. - Kocham Cię - wyszeptał - Ja Ciebie też - uśmiechnęłam się szerzej niż wcześniej. '''Nexcior xD :' - Co powiesz na spacer Milady? - Uniósł lekko brew. Wyszedł na dwór i podał mi rękę. - Z przyjemnością. - Wzięłam go za rękę. Poszliśmy na Kruczę Urwisko. Oczywiście po drodze było dużo śmiechu, Czkawka opowiedział jaki kawał zrobili bliźniacy Smarkowi. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! Żeby zaklinować się miedzy zębami smoka? Noo... niektórzy to mają przygody, Smark chyba do końca życia zapamięta zapach śliny Hakokła! No ale sam się o to prosił, przecież każdy wie jaki on jest. No ale nie o tym. Będąc już na miejscu, usiedliśmy na trawię, na przeciwko siebie. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Nie obeszło się też bez głupich min, które w wykonaniu Czkawki były nie do opisania! Wspinaliśmy się też na drzewa i zakładaliśmy kto wejdzie dalej. Wygrałam ja, ale myślę że dał mi wygrać, podobało mi to, że chciał mnie uszczęśliwić w każdy sposób, nawet w zakładach. Zwisaliśmy jakiś czas na gałęzi, aż nas głowy rozbolały, z tego też było kupy śmiechu. Później zaś gadaliśmy zwyczajnie o różnych sprawach, przy czym robiliśmy sobie głupie fryzury. Powiem jedno. Mój chłopak wygląda prze komicznie w kucyku! Jak księśnisia pony! Haha! W gruncie rzeczy spędziliśmy tam cały dzień. Warto było. Dawno się spędziliśmy tak czasu razem. Teraz jestem pewna. Czkawka to ten jedyny. Tylko przy nim czuję się tak niesowicie i naturalnie. Myślałam jeszcze chwilę o dzisiejszym dniu spędzonym z moim ukochanym, po czym zasnęłam. Następnego dnia, poszłam na zajęcia. Było w sumie zwyczajnie, Bliźniaki się kłócili, Smark był w paszczy smoka, Śledzik próbował go wyciągnąć, a Czkawka ich uspokajał. Jak co dzień. Po odbyciu lekcji, pogadałam jeszcze z moim chłopakiem, po czym poszłam do lasu, razem z moją bronią. Chciałam pobyć trochę sama, nie dlatego że się z nim posprzeczałam, ale dlatego że każdy ma taki moment w którym musi wszystko przemyśleć, zastanowić się ,,Co dalej?". Dla odmiany nie wzięłam toporu lecz łuk. Trafiam w sam środek wyznaczonych miejsc na drzewach. Muszę przyznać że robię to świetnie. Idąc dalej, z naprężonym łukiem, zauważyłam coś na wystającym korzeniu drzewa, skrawek łuski smoka. Nie znanego mi smoka. Przyjrzałam się jej. Poczułam obecność innej osoby. Ten ktoś przetrzymał mi ręce na twarzy, próbując mnie podusić. Mężczyzna. Szarpałam się ale to nie pomogło, był silniejszy. Ciągnął mnie za włosy, a bym nie mogła na niego spojrzeć. Byłam bezradna. Usłyszałam ryk Nocnej Furii. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się że jeśli Szczerbatek to i Czkawka. Niestety zabrakło mi powietrza. Upadłam. Poddałam się. Para pam pam pam! Któż to? :c Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania